Loose Jeans and a ship
by SuperWhoMerLocked95
Summary: Destiel fluff-Dean and Castiel watch a movie, Cas gets upset and Dean comforts him. A little bit of Sabriel at the end.


**(A/N) Ok so I had loads of fun writing my other/first Destiel fic (One man and his angel) and this is a sort of sequel but it can also be a stand alone fic ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Dean I borrowed some of your clothes, I hope you don't mind." Castiel called as he walked out of their bedroom. He was wearing an old AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of well-worn jeans that hung low on his narrow hips.

"Of course I don't-" Dean glanced up from his pile of newspapers and froze. His gaze trailed up Castiel's body slowly, lingering on his hip bones, his pupils dilating and cheeks going a little red. Castiel smirked, he knew exactly what he was doing to Dean.

"uh...of c-course I don't mind..." Dean managed to stutter out as he stood and walked over to his angel.

"They uh...look good on you." Dean muttered as he pulled Cas's lips to his. He wound his fingers into Castiel's hair and in an attempt to pull him closer but Castiel twisted away from him, laughing when he saw Dean pouting.

"Come on, we were going to do something before you jumped on me." Castiel teased while gently shoving Dean's shoulder.

"uh...yeah...remind me what it was...?" Dean asked, whatever it was had escaped his mind.

"we were going watch that film you've been telling me about...what was it called again...Titanic?" Cas asked walking over to the couch.

"oh yeah, right." Dean was kind of embarrassed by the fact that Titanic was secretly his favourite movie, of course he would never admit it to Sam. The ending never made him cry, he'd seen much worse, but he still appreciated the tragedy. He shook his head smiling as he sat down next to Castiel. The movie started and the pair settled down. Castiel became wrapped up in the story very quickly and he stared wide-eyed at the tv, seeming to forget Dean was even there. Dean mostly watched Castiel, his reactions were far more entertaining than the movie itself. As the end was approaching Dean realised that it would probably hit Cas pretty hard and he started to regret telling him to watch it as he hated anything that upset Cas on principal. Sure enough, by the time Jack slid into the water Castiel had begun to cry quietly. When the credits started rolling up the screen Cas leant back into the couch, wiping his eyes.

"Hey." Dean whispered putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulling him close.

"I'm sorry Dean..." Cas said, taking a shuddering breath.

"Hey, c'mon there's no need to apologise." Dean said pressing his lips to the angel's temple in an attempt to soothe him. It must have worked as he stopped crying and began to breathe normally again. Cas sighed and leaned his head on Dean's chest, Dean tightened his arms around him.

"I love you Dean." Castiel stated as he turned so he could put his arms around his hunter, he buried his face in Dean's t-shirt.

"And I love you too." Dean said into Cas's messy black hair before kissing it affectionately. Dean looked up when he heard the front door open and close, he saw Sam standing there with a dreamy, wistful look on his face.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up Dean." Sam muttered looking at the floor.

"Hello Sam, how was your date with Gabriel?" Castiel asked, untangling himself from Dean and looking at Sam with sincere curiosity while the older Winchester just sat there sniggering.

"I told you! It wasn't a date ok?!" Sam said as his face turned crimson.

"Sure Sammy, it wasn't a date..." Dean said laughing harder.

"Whatever Dean at least I'm not obsessed with that god-awful movie...I mean I know Leo is hot but you need to stop drooling over him ok?!" Sam said with his best bitch-face, successfully shutting Dean up for the moment.

"I'm going to bed now, I'll see you guys in the morning..." Sam stalked off towards his bedroom.

"So, your brother and my brother huh?" Dean asked Castiel quietly.

"Leo huh?" Cas replied, ignoring Dean's question, giving him a look that meant he was jealous.

"Oh uh...well he _is _pretty hot...but...you _must _know he's got nothing on you right?" Dean said as he slid his arm around Castiel's shoulders and pulled him close. Cas looked down at his fingers smiling before looking into Dean's green eyes. Dean was speechless for the moment, Castiel had no idea the effect that his eyes had on the hunter. Cas climbed into Dean's lap and hugged him tight burying his face in his chest. Dean rubbed circles into Castiel's back with his hands and the angel sighed happily.

"C'mon let's go to bed so I can get you out of these clothes." Dean said, waggling his eyebrows as he pushed Cas up so he could stand as well. Castel laughed and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him in the direction of their bedroom.

"I think I should borrow your clothes more ofte-" His words were cut off by loud "Yes please!" from Dean.

* * *

**I will be posting a Sabriel fic of some sort at some point as one was requested...uh thanks for reading I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it (OTP) :P xxx **


End file.
